Nothing Could Make Her Happier
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Snow and Henry have a heart felt moment before school starts. Set after the curse is broken. I own nothing but the idea of this story.
1. Before School

**So, this is my first one-shot. Just an idea I had. It's okay if you're harsh in the review, I'm not that sensitive. I hope you enjoy :) ~Meredith**

**PS: I have edited and revised this now two-shot four times because I'm a bit OCD. Just in case you are wondering why it keeps getting reposted. Hopefully I don't catch any other grammatical errors. **

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea of this story.**

"Henry, let's go! I want to get there extra early today!" Snow yelled from the kitchen. It was her first day going back to work and she was excited to see all of her students. After all, they _have_ been in her class for 28 years now and she missed them all dearly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Henry replied, running while trying to zip his backpack up at the same time. He was excited to see how his grandma would be at school now that she knew who she really was. Not to mention how much he preferred her to Mr. Palmer, also known as the worst substitute teacher in the history of substitute teaching.

"Be careful, Kid!" Emma hollered just as Henry's backpack and all its contents went flying down the stairs.

"Sorry," he apologized and gave her a crooked smile.

"It's okay, just stop running down those stairs. You are going to get seriously hurt one of these days."

Snow, who was standing by the door waiting, smiled brightly at her daughter being the over protective mother that she gripes at her every day for being. "Ready?"

Henry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry."

"Alright then, come on. We'll see you later Emma, and when you see your father at the station, remind him that he's taking Henry to the stables after school. He's not exactly known for his great memory." Snow laughed thinking about just how bad his memory actually was.

**~OUAT~**

As soon as she walked into her classroom, Snow felt a rush of comfort and familiarity. Though, it was quite bizarre being in the room as a totally different person than she was the last time. Looking around, she noted all the sweet and cutesy things that Mary Margaret had loved so much. She was jolted from her thoughts as Henry came up behind her.

"Grandma, I just realized I forgot my lunch at home," Henry gasped. He couldn't believe he let lunch, of all things, slip his mind. _"What was I thinking!? I can barely go four hours without food, much less eight!" _he thought.

Snow chuckled, "Don't worry about it Henry, I grabbed it when you were busy dropping your things down the stairs." It warmed her heart to know just how much he was like Charming. "Here," she said as she handed him his lunch, "go put your stuff in your cubby and help me put all of these handouts on all of the desks."

"Okay!" Henry has always loved to help out Snow; even before he figured out she was his grandmother. "What are these for anyway?"

"They're just to inform the parents about how we'll proceed with the schooling and how the kids will finally be able to graduate to the next grade at the end of the year," Snow explained. The faculty had to meet last month to figure out what they were going to do about the students and if any of the faculty had qualms about staying on the job.

"Thank goodness! I was getting tired of having to make new friends every year," Henry cheered. Growing up he, of course, thought it was strange being the only one to have to move up a grade, but he really hated having to make new friends. He pretty much gave up on that a couple of years ago anyways because he felt different and like he didn't belong. Luckily, when he finally made it to the fourth grade, he was put into Ms. Blanchard's class and she noticed the boy was somewhat of an outcast. She had been the first teacher to really reach out to him and try to make him feel comfortable by giving him an outlet, the book.

It hurt Snow's heart when she thought of how alone Henry was all those years growing up as the mayor's son. She knew what it was like to be somewhat raised by Regina, though she could only hope that Henry felt more love from the queen than she ever did growing up. It is evident that Regina actually does love Henry very much, the proof being her willing to change for him. She realized she was starring at him when he started to smile and wave his small hands at her. "Hellooo…Grandma!"

She smiled, "I'm sorry Henry, I was just thinking. So, have you talked to Grace recently?"

"Yeah, I have! She said that she couldn't remember the last time she and her papa were so happy," Henry exclaimed. "Did you know that Jefferson was scared to go and talk to her because he felt bad for leaving her? I finally talked him into going to get her, and boy I sure am glad I did."

"How did you talk him into it?" Snow was genuinely curious as to how a ten year old could persuade an adult to do something so serious, even though she knew he was no ordinary kid.

He shrugged, "I just told him the truth. I told him that I knew she was looking for him and that I know how she felt, being left behind and not having a clue as to why," he was looking at his shoes and playing with the hem of his shirt, "I mean, it's the worst thing not knowing, you know?" He slowly looked up at his grandmother through his eyelashes and noted that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Grandma! I didn't mean to upset you!" He suddenly felt awful remembering what she had to do for his mother.

"Come here, Henry," Snow held out her arms, giving him a tight hug, "You, my grandson, are an amazing person. I'm not crying because you've upset me, but because of what you and your mother had to go through because of the one choice that your gramps and I made all of those years ago. I am so very proud of you and everything you have accomplished despite all of what you were going through. If it wasn't for you being an evil genius and stealing my credit card to go get my daughter, she might have never found us and we would still be trapped in that terrible curse. I wouldn't know that I have the smartest, cutest, most loving grandson in all the realms. Everyone in this town would still be so alone. Grace has her papa and her papa has the one thing he has been tortured by not having for over 28 years. That is _all_ because of you and your beautiful heart, Henry. That is why I stand before you shedding my tears. Because I am filled to the top with love, pride, and admiration for you," she leaned over to kiss his temple and softly wiped away the lone tear crawling down his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you Grandma," Henry said as he tightened his hold on Snow, "and I'm glad you and Gramps made that one choice. If you hadn't, how would I have been born? How would Emma have known anything about the curse? According to the book, my mom was going to take her from you either way, if not kill her."

"I believe you're right Henry," She sighed, hating to think about what Regina would have done to Emma had she gotten the chance, "Besides, I absolutely could not imagine my life without you in it. How sad my life would be." She held him at arms length now, "I love you very much as well, my sweet Henry," Snow smiled at her grandson as he beamed right back at her. She cleared her throat when she glanced at the clock and realized that they only had about ten minutes before the kids started arriving. "Let's go clean ourselves up so we aren't questioned about our tears, okay?"

"Okay, Grandma," Henry shrugged. "Uh, Grandma?"

"Yes Henry?" She asked noticing the stumped look on his face.

"What am I supposed to call you during class?" He asked simply.

Snow thought for a moment, "You may refer to me as 'Your Majesty'."

"Really? Um…okay, You-Your Majesty," Henry stuttered.

Snow could hardly catch her breath she was laughing so hard, "I'm…just joking…Your Highness. Just…stick to 'Grandma'."

"You're so funny." Henry sarcastically spat, smiling.

"Yes, I know," Snow smiled cheekily whilst sniggering as she and Henry made their way to the restrooms to clean their faces. She couldn't help but think about how grateful she was to be so young with a grandchild, because now she has all the time in the world with him and nothing could make her happier.

**Well, there you have it. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. After School

**Second and last chapter. Please review.**

Snow looked up from her desk when she heard the door open and the kids starting to whisper. "David," she smiled. "What are you doing here?" The plan was that she was going to drop Henry off at the station when they left the school at four.

"I decided to pick him up so we could have more time with his horse rather than having him wait an hour longer for you to get off," Charming returned the smile. "And, while I wait the 15 minutes that are left," he leaned over to whisper to her, "I would like to spend that time with my beautiful wife." He leaned back, "If that is okay with you, of course."

Her smile got wider, "I would love nothing more. The kids are finishing up their math worksheets and I am just finishing off the last of this crossword."

Charming quietly laughed so not to disturb the students, "So I see you are very busy."

"_Very_, indeed," she laughed. "So, what are the plans for your day at the stables?" Henry had been completely distracted all day because of his excitement.

David caught him glancing over trying to hear his grandparents. "Henry, I believe you have your math to be finishing, no?" Charming winked at Snow.

"Sorry, Gramps," Henry gave his signature crooked smile. "I'm almost done." The classroom lit with sniggers.

Snow giggled, "He's been like that all day. He has been talking about his horse since 9."

"Well then, he is in for a rude awakening." Snow raised one brow in question. "Today we are thoroughly mucking out the bedding and brushing and checking over all of the horses in the stable because the stable keeper is sick and needed some help out. Hints why I needed to pick him up as soon as school lets out."

"He sure is in for a rude awakening. It was a pain maintaining only one horse when we lived back at home. I can't imagine doing so for an entire stable full, even if it is just for one day." Snow grimaced.

Just then, the bell rang and the students seemed to trip over each other trying to get out. "Ready, Kid?" Charming stood up and walked over to his grandson. "We've got a lot to do at the stables today."

"Yes! I've been ready all day!" Henry exclaimed. "I just have to grab my lunch kit out of my cubby," he said, as he was finishing packing his things up.

"Don't worry about that Henry, I'll bring it home with me along with your backpack. You go have fun and be careful if your horse lets you ride him today, please." Snow told him with a smile.

She didn't think it was possible, but Henry's smile got even brighter while he gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Grandma! I promise I will be very careful!" He didn't care if they _were_ going to do a lot more at the stables today. He was mostly excited to get to hang out with his grandfather. His gramps was _so _good with horses and he loved to watch him with his own.

"Okay, Kid," he pulled Henry off Snow, "My turn." He gave Snow a soft and sincere kiss, "We will be back before dinner."

She kissed him again, "Okay, Emma and I will be waiting. Have fun you two." She said as she scooted them out the door and then returned to her desk. She couldn't help but smile at how wonderful her life has become.

**~OUAT~**

It seemed like it took forever, but they finally reached the stables. "So what all do we have to do, Gramps?" Henry prodded.

Charming sighed, "We have _a lot_ to do, Kid. Mr. Ed is out sick for the day and asked me if we could help him out with mucking out all the stalls and checking over all of the horses." Even though David loved his horse and taking care of him, it was still a lot of excruciating work to do. "But, the faster we work, the sooner we can see if your friend trusts you enough to let you ride him, alright?" He said, hoping to motivate him.

Henry grinned, "Yeah! Where do we start?!"

David chuckled, "How about you start on the far left and I'll start on the right and we meet in the middle with mucking out. After that we can start brushing over each horse together with the hard brush, check their hooves, and then finish them off with the soft brush. How does that sound?"

Henry's grin faded for a moment and then got wider, "Sounds like we need to get started!" He really felt like today was going to be the day that his horse would let him ride him.

"I think you're right, Buddy," Charming laughed handing Henry a five prong pitchfork and gloves.

**~OUAT~**

"So, I was thinking we could have steak tonight. The guys had a lot of work to do at the stables today and are gonna need some protein. What do you think?" Snow inquired.

Emma shrugged, "Sounds good to me. Henry loves steak and mashed potatoes." Emma and Snow had been cleaning the apartment while the guys were out and had just finished. "Whose turn is it to pick out a movie?" Ever since things had settled down, they decided that in order to get a better feel for each other and have family nights, they would take turns picking out movies to watch every Monday and Friday night.

"I'm pretty sure it's your night to pick," Snow asserted. "Henry chose Friday."

"Of course, how could I forget him asking you over and over again if "Spiderman" was real?" She affirmed. "You know what movie I bet he would love that I haven't seen in a _very_ long time?" Snow stares expectantly. "'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'!"

Snow smiled, "I haven't seen that movie in ages. It's very good. Henry would love the flying car and the candy factory in it. I don't think I have it though."

"That's alright, it was one of my favorites growing up so I got my own copy as soon as I got my first real place," Emma stated. "Now, I've just got to find it."

As Emma went up stairs to start her hunt for the movie, Snow turned for the kitchen to start dinner. After Emma had gone up stairs, Snow apparently started to sing '_Truly Scrumptious_', from the movie, and hadn't stopped until she turned around to find Charming and Henry staring at her with smiles. "Oh! How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough," Henry laughed. "You have a very nice voice."

Snow turned beat red, "I didn't even realize I was singing until I saw you." Unlike the way Disney portrayed her, she didn't normally sing. _Especially_ when people were around. "Anyway, you two should get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready when you're finished."

"Okay, dibs on first shower!" Henry declared. "I'll hurry though, don't worry. I'm starving!"

Charming chuckled, "Just don't take all of the hot water." He watched Henry run up the stairs and then started towards his wife. "How was your day, My Love?" He leaned over to kiss her intimately.

"Mmm…just fine. Emma and I cleaned the apartment while you were out and _actually_ had a lot of fun in doing so." She added as she pulled away from him. "You, Darling, smell like horse muck and sweat."

"Ah, but isn't that what you used to love about me when we were back in the forest?" David argued.

"No. I hated when you would go to the stables and come back to me smelling like _that_. It reminded me that I had to go do the same thing," She scoffed.

"Yeah, but after we were married I tended to your horses muck as well as mine." David reasoned. "All you had to do was brush and check for any sores on your horse."

Snow smiled, "You're right. How could I have forgotten? I did love you smelling like that because it reminded me of how much you love me. Although, right now I would rather smell this steak sizzling than horse muck." She admitted laughing.

Charming chuckled, "Okay, okay. I will go see if Henry's about done with the shower."

"Thank you!" Snow responded, flipping the steaks over.

**~OUAT~**

By time David came out of the shower, Emma, Snow, and Henry were sitting in the living room on the couch talking. "Is dinner ready?" He asked hopefully. "I could eat a dragon I'm so hungry."

Snow laughed, "Yes it is. Everything is sitting on the table waiting for us."

"Finally!" Henry exclaimed, jumping from the couch. "I'm so hungry, I could eat two dragons!"

They all laughed as they took their seats at the table. "So, how was your day at the stables, Henry?" Emma asked. "It looks like you two worked yourselves to the bone."

"It was a lot of work and now my back hurts a little and I have blisters, but I _finally_ got to ride my horse before we left!" Henry excitedly asserted. "It was _so_ much fun. Me and Gramps went into the woods a little ways and saw a lot of deer."

"Gramps and I," Snow corrected. "How far, exactly, did you go?"

"Not too far. I took him about a mile past the Toll Bridge and then we came back," Charming assured her. "It was a beautiful day."

"Good, I'm glad you both had a good time." Emma acknowledged. "I went ahead and picked out tonight's movie."

Henry smiled brightly, "I forgot that was tonight! What did you pick?"

"Have you ever heard of "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"?" Snow asked and Henry looked to be thinking. "Well, it's about a little family of a boy, girl, and their father _and _a flying car."

Henry's eyes got big, "No, but it sounds awesome!"

Emma laughed, "Well, finish your greens and then we can go start it."

After everyone finished their meal, Henry volunteered to help Snow clean up the dishes. "Thank you for helping me so much today, Henry. And I am not just talking about the physical help you have so graciously offered."

Henry looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him with adoration, "I'm talking about earlier this morning when you told me that you were glad your gramps and I made that choice. It really helped me see that there was no other option if I wanted my daughter to live. Knowing Regina back then, she would have done one of two things. She would have either killed Emma," she closed her eyes trying to maintain composure, "or she would have raised her to hate me or kill me, which would have blackened her heart. Either way, we wouldn't have you in our lives today."

"I only helped you realize the truth, Grandma. I couldn't stand seeing you beat yourself up about it," Henry reasoned.

"Either way. Thank you, My Love," she said as she embraced him. "I wouldn't have realized it without your help. "Now," she said putting him at arms length "how about that movie?"

"Let's go!" Henry exclaims. "So," he said as they walked back to the couch, "do you think the flying car is real?"

Snow rolled her eyes, "Oh, Henry."

**Props for whoever can tell me where "Mr. Ed" is from. Review please!**


End file.
